This invention relates to single and double-acting fluid cylinders and, more particularly, to a technique for securely retaining the end closure units at the ends of a cylindrical piston casing.
Various techniques are employed to attach the end caps of power cylinders to the cylindrical piston casing. No particular problems are encountered when the elements of the power cylinder are metallic since conventional threading, swaging, and welding techniques may be employed. In many instances, however, it is desirable to construct fluid power cylinders out of plastic materials in applications where strength-to-weight ratios are important considerations and in corrosive environments. Conventional techniques employed in the assembly of metallic cylinders do not apply to plastics. It is also desirable to construct fluid power cylinders that are disposable rather than repairable since unskilled personnel may improperly replace fluid seals with disastrous consequences when the cylinder is put back into service.